Housing the Bad Boy
by Muise
Summary: -AU- As the idol of her school, Inoue Orihime should not do things considered stupid. But of course she would repay a dept when someone has saved her life. Even if that person is a bad boy who wants to live with her. The good girl has now been tainted...
1. Run, run, Hime!

A/N: I bring a new ichihime fic to all! I very much like the idea of this one! Ichigo is after all, a very hot bad boy.

This is more or over a birthday gift to myself and Turtle-chan. We both share the same birthday which is tomorrow on the 27th of February!

I thought it would be good to give a gift out on my birthday to all the ichihime lovers out there. So I hope you enjoy it! And tell me what you think please!

* * *

Housing the Bad Boy

Chapter One

Outside of the Karakura high school stood the idol of the school. Her long auburn haired curled out reaching below the small of her back. Her bust stood out from her tight school uniform and her grey skirt brushed against her mid-thigh with her thigh-high socks reaching their destination showing only about an inch of skin on her slender legs.

The girl leaned against the school entrance gate. Her hands were behind her back as she rocked back and forth on the heel of her shoes. Her lower pink lip was out a bit more as she was in deep thought. Other students left the school to go home, while she stayed in her place.

She paid no mind to the boys who were fighting over who would be brave enough to snap a picture of her, or the girls pushing each other so one could start up a conversation with her in hope of becoming the idol's friends and gain more popularity.

In her head, Orihime never thought that she was popular. She thought of herself like she was everybody else in her school. Sure she scored top of her class for the girls and had the looks of a model, but she thought of herself as normal.

Thinking of herself in a higher position then everyone else would be very rude in her opinion. She was taught never to believe that she was better then others. Orihime was very happy that her brother taught her stuff like that when he was still alive. He told her looks were never going to be everything and that being smart did not mean you were better off in the world. She was an equal to every person around her and nothing was going to change that.

A small sigh escaped her pink lips. Her head was in the clouds which just made her look even cuter to all the passing students. Such a shame that this very girl had no crush at all, not a single one.

She was the school beauty, yet she liked no one. It was strange to think she was not taken. If you gave one glance at her, you'd think with her looks she would have someone in her grasp. But this auburn haired girl had no one; she just wasn't interested in any of the second year boys that were in her class.

"Orihime!"

The beauty looked back at the school building only to see her best friend, Tatsuki Arisawa, running up to her in her karate uniform. She clapped her hands together and gave her friend a smile from ear to ear.

"Hello, Tatsuki-chan~" she sang and did a twirl. The idol paused when she saw exactly what her friend was wearing. Her eyes got big. "Tat-Tatsuki-chan…. why are you wearing your Karate gear?"

Letting out a sigh, Tatsuki tried her best to give Orihime a small smile. "I have an emergency practice today, coach just told me after class…" she trialed off and felt a pang of guilt when she looked at her friend's big grey orbs that were filled with sadness. "Gomen…."

She waved her hands in front of her bust quickly, trying to dismiss Tatsuki's apology. "N-No, no! You don't have to apologize for this Tatsuki-chan! I can walk home alone!"

Tatsuki scratched the back of her neck. "You shouldn't walk home alone Orihime." She grasped her chin with her long fingers to think of a solution to this small problem. Tatsuki snapped her fingers when an idea popped up.

"I could go to the student council room and ask Souske to drive you home!"

"Eh?" Orihime stared at Tatsuki, surprised with her sudden solution. It would have been a great idea since he did have a car, but then he'd have to leave the meeting with the other council member. She would cause him to leave something important to not only the members, but the rest of the student body!

"Don't do that Tatsuki-chan," Orihime said, panicked. She threw one of her fists into the air. "I can walk myself home! I'll be just fine, promise!" In her heart she knew that Souske would leave the meeting and help her get home, but by the time he got back the other member would have gone home. She did live pretty far from the school, so Tatsuki saw it as her personal mission to get her home safely every single day. Of course Orihime thought that is was not necessary for her to do so though. Her friend had her own things to do, so she hated to waist her time with such a long task.

"I don't know…"

"Please Tatsuki-chan? I don't want to be a bother to Aizen-kun or you for that matter! I'll be just fine!" She put on her best puppy dog face. Orihime laced her fingers together and put then just below her chin so it showed she was begging.

Of course her best friend was no match for her shining grey orbs. So she immediately faltered by looking into the auburn haired girl's glance.

Damn those grey eyes…

"You promise you'll be fine," she glimpsed at her from the corner of her line of sight with a raised brow.

Orihime giggled. "I promise!" She smiled which warned Tatsuki's heart. The auburn haired girl turned around and faced the exit. "I'll see you Monday then?"

"Yea, see you Monday…." Tatsuki gave a wave and left her friend to return to practice. A strange feeling of regret filled her head.

Filled with joy, Orihime waved back, happy her friened trusted her enough to let her walk home alone. She was going to be fine. Nothing bad happened when she kept her promises.

.

..

…

..

.

"Huh…" she looked outside the window of the pastries shop she had entered to get a snack just a few minutes ago. The sun had set causing it to be dark besides the street lamps and passing cars. Orihime pouted at her luck. She sighed and exited the shop, not knowing what else to do but go on and get home to do her homework.

And then her luck got even worse.

She had smelt the damp humid air before she had entered the shop, but that was when there was barely a cloud in the sky. A single drop of water fell and hit her between the eyes. She blinked; a bit confused that something wet hit her in the face. Then it down poured. She ran for cover under a bus stop that had a visor over it. Underneath it were already some very suspicious looking men, so Orihime walked on past it like nothing was wrong. The cold rain still pelted off of her milky skin but she paid no mind to it, she tried to focus on getting home instead.

About half way to her destination, she had the strange feeling she was being followed. She turned around and saw the same shady characters that she had seen a few minutes prior. Orihime walked on, making sure before she ran that they were in deed following her. When she turned the next block and heard them coming right after her, she started to sprint.

Times like this, she was very happy that she was athletic. Most thought she was just a pretty face, but she was a black belt and only just a little less experienced in karate then Tatsuki.

Rounding another corner, Orihime took just a second to glance behind her to see if they had the sprint to run after her in this weather. Before her grey eyes could get back to just where her feet were going, her body bumped into something hard.

She would have fallen if it weren't for an arm going around her slim waist and pushing her front flush against the brick wall like object. Her digits went over feeling the fabric of a shirt. Her fingers curled, grasping the shirt that was quite damp from the drizzle. Orihime glanced up from behind her auburn hair to look at the stranger who had saved her from falling.

She saw the angle of his jaw, which framed his face perfectly. Locks of orange hair covered his dark chocolate orbs slightly, but not so much so that she couldn't see them. One of his hands grasped her waist while the other was still at his side. He looked her over curiously. Under her touch she could feel his clothes were like a second skin from the rain like hers. Beads of water dripped from his bright hair.

A blush covered her cheeks as she made eye contact with him. He was very handsome for a man she had just met. She had met her fair share of very attractive men, but none of them compared to the one right in front of her.

Her body shivered when a breeze hit her already chilled skin. Her school jacket didn't seem to be doing any help for her considering it was made from cotton and was soaked to her skin. Orihime held his shirt in between her finger tighter.

A splash of water made her jump. His hand left her side making her feel a bit lonely. She ignored his gaze and turned to where she had run from. Four men in what appeared to be in some form of sweat suits approached her. Orihime stepped away from the mysterious man, not wanting him to get involved with what was about to happen.

One single man with greasy looking bleached blonde hair walked up. His face was twisted into a perverted grin that made Orihime shiver.

"Ah, where have you been?" He held a hand out to her as if he knew her. She had no memory of meeting any of them. Was it a trick? She was not about to walk off with strangers. Especially ones who looked like they wanted to eat her, and not in a cannibalistic way either. "We've been looking all over town for you."

The princess stepped back, not even wanting to catch the creepy man's gaze. With that step he got closer, a scowl covering over the grin from earlier. He paid no attention to the orange headed male standing right behind her. Orihime stepped back again and bumped into his chest. She let out a small squeak when he took hold of her wrist and pulled her back behind him, trying to hide her from their perverted eyes.

A different male clucked his tongue with distaste of what he was doing. The other three were growing dangerously close to her. She could feel her stomach turn. This was going to be bad, so very, very bad.

"I-I…." she couldn't think straight. Her mind was going in all kinds of directions from the situation she had put herself in from declining Tatsuki's offer of Aizen driving her home.

Still standing in from of her, the orange haired male scowled deeply. He didn't like the way these men were looking over the auburn haired girl's figure as if she were a piece of meat. It was utterly disgusting in his point of view. They acted like animals, wild, blood hungry animals. He most definitely did not like this one bit.

The bleached blonde launched himself first, with another coming right after. He took the correct stance and caused a blow to both of their sides. The last two came at him recklessly, so he flipped them over.

Then the street light revealed a gleam from the hand of their leader.

Before her could stop what he knew was now coming, he was hit from his upper back, forcing him to the ground. He watched with horror as the blonde took Orihime by the neck and put a shining pocket blade up to her smooth throat. Her grey orbs showed complete fear. The man's hand slid down to the curve of her hips, which led her to feel extremely uncomfortable with what might be happening.

She saw rage fill the handsome man's eyes. She wished they would at least let him go and just keep her without harming him. To her he seemed nice, so he should not be punished.

"Y-You can have me," Orihime stuttered out loud enough for the thugs to hear, "b-but please l-let him go!"

Her heart almost shattered when she heard one of them give a booming laugh.

"Let him go? Bitch, don't try and save the punk over there! It only makes you look weaker then you actually are!" He continued on by laughing and letting his friends join in on his fun. The knife came in contact with her jacket, slowly slashing off her buttons. She tried to push him away, but he jerked her back into place.

"No!" She cried out in the rain. Her voice was soft as she choked out a sob. Her body trembled uncontrollably. She felt the hungry eyes of the other men on her, even the man who was lying on the ground, helpless.

'_I-I wish I could be stronger…' _She closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to meet the man who tried to save her gaze. Bile raised in her throat as she felt the man's hand trail up to grasp her mound roughly. The tears stung her eyes painfully. For the first time since her capture, she looked at the orange headed male.

He saw through his chocolate brown orbs what she was trying too hard to tell him just my giving him that glance.

'_I'm so sorry!'_

An older women who could be compared in looks to Orihime, flashed through his memory. Pure rage filled his body. With strength he did not have before, he through the man that was on him off. One of them punched him near his rib cage, but he ignored the pain. With clenched teeth he kicked both men away from himself. When both of them refused to get back up, he turned to face the blonde who was still touching the auburn haired beauty in an inappropriate manner.

"Let. Her. Go." His face was set in a deep scowl which was not going to be released any time soon. The second man standing gulped and charged towards him at full speed. With a quick snap of his wrist, the man was down. His last opponent still held the busty girl close to his frame. The knife went back up to her neck.

Orihime could feel the cold rigid edges of the blade against the skin of her neck. If he were to press it against her skin any more it would cut her. When the blade was no longer touching her skin and the hand on her breast left, she blinked, trying to figure out what had just happen. She moved from her spot and saw that the man that had been holding her was clutching at his med section in pain. Orihime's head swung about to see his men in the same position as he was. She was surprised to see that the orange headed male was fine and looked to be free of any kind of injury.

"Are you-"

"Hurt? No. I was just about to ask you the same thing…." She couldn't see it since it was drak, but the orange headed male was giving her a small smile that he rarely showed anyone, even his own family. He looked over her shivering form then decided he should help her out a bit. He took of his leather jacket and put it over her shoulders to keep warm.

"Eh?" She looked at him with her big grey orbs. "Oh, no! You don't have to give me your jacket! What if you catch a cold because of me?"

The small smile showed again on his thin lips. He ignored her plea. "No, you need it more then I do." Silence filled the air for a few seconds before he continued. "I'll walk you home if you show me the way…"

"B-But you have already done so much by saving me! I couldn't trouble you further by asking you to walk me home!"

He frowned at what she had just said. "You didn't ask though, I told you I would. Now show me the way."

He walked off, not bothering to hear her next reply. She sighed softly and went ahead if him to lead him to her home only a few streets away.


	2. Thank You

A/N: I hope your Ichihime cravings are high, cuz the new chapter Housing the Bad Boy is out!

Read on and find out what happens next my dear readers! =D

* * *

Housing the Bad Boy

Chapter Two

Dead silence filled the room she has lead her guest to inside her home. She had asked him to spend the night in one of the many guest rooms her aunt's house had, and he had agreed.

She turned on the lights of the room's personal bathroom. She walked in and made sure all was well in case he wanted to take a shower after she had left.

"T-This is a bathroom you can use if you need to…" she but her lower lips, thinking of anything else she might be able to tell him. She stuck her head out from the room to face him. He was sitting on the bed looking relaxed. He glanced at her with his scowl. He was first to speak again.

"So what's your name?"

"Eh?" she gave him a puzzled look.

"Your name," he asked again. When she didn't answer, he sighed and looked the other way. "I think we should at least know each other's names if I'm going to spend the night here."

"Oh…" a light blush tinted her pale cheeks. "My name is Inoue Orihime."

"Names Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue." He looked at her with those darn chocolate eyes that she felt like she could just drown in.

"Kurosaki-kun then," she said with cheerfulness that took him by surprise. How could she be so happy about what had happen not even an hour before? The men had been seconds away from raping her and he would have had to watch. He was not very happy that she could just forget it in such a short amount of time.

The beauty plopped down onto the bed making the mattress shake He had not expected her to get so close to him. Ichigo saw that her hand was only an inch away from his. A blush tinted his cheeks and he swung his head away, not wanting to make eye contact with her so close together.

"So…." He inquired. "Does anybody else live with you in this house? It seems too big for just you to live in."

She was a little surprised he noticed that there was no one other in the house. The house was fairly sized so it was hard to tell if anyone else was in the house even now.

"Yes, this is my Aunt's house and she was kind enough to let me live here," she answered. She laid her hands down on her lap nervously. She didn't know if she should tell him whether or not if her Aunt was going to be coming back tonight, which she wasn't.

"I guess I'll let you get some sleep then…" Orihime stood up and walked to the door. She exited the room and then put her head back in. She smiled widely at her guest for the night. "Goodnight, Kurosaki-kun."

"Yea…. 'night," he didn't bother to look at her when he said it. As soon as the door clicked shut he fell back into the bed. He grunted when her angelic face popped up into his head. He didn't like the resemblance she shared with his mother. It was too much for him to bear after her being dead for a little over twelve years now.

Although he had just met Orihime, she reminded him deeply of his mother, so it felt like he has known her forever. They both had the same color hair, eyes, and from what he had seen, the same gentle nature.

The reminders of what he had loss because of his choices were gruesome.

He would have to leave in the morning.

.

..

…

..

.

After taking a shower in her room, which was on the other side of the house, Orihime sat on the seat in front of her vanity mirror. Although she had to beg her Aunt not to buy her expensive gifts, the women made it her job to keep doing so anyway. She brushed her auburn hair, thinking of the man she had left to rest in one of many guest rooms. She had thought that in the morning she could make him breakfast before she left and would probably never see him again.

She had tried to think of other things she could do for him. Saving someone's life could never measure in a simple gift and staying with her for the night would not be enough in her own opinion. She had to do something for him. Rather then just up and buying him something, she could just ask if he had always wanted something.

The beauty let out a sigh, she'd have to ask him in the morning, but for now, she herself should get some rest after all that had happen. Orihime stood up from the stool. She placed one of her hands against her reflection.

As the idol (though she always denied it when her friends would call her that) of her school, she was supposed to do what was thought smart since some of the female students looked up to her. Doing stupid things would just make them want to do them as well. She admitted it was stupid to let a total stranger into her house, but he had saved her life, so he must have been a good person, right?

Judging a person by their looks was a terrible thing to do, so she ignored the "punk" vibe she had been getting from him. It was unlike her to not embrace her women's institution. But he looked like a nice person, not a guy in a biker gang.

She shook her head at that last thought. He didn't seem the type, he looked it, but he just couldn't be. He had protected her from those men. He had saved her, even let her worn his jacket so she wouldn't get a cold. He was one of nicest people she had ever met. Who was she to assume he was a bad boy? He had seemed like a good boy!

Without thinking, she threw one of her baby blue pillows at the wall and watched it plop down onto the ground. Orihime covered her head with her blanket, and then tightly shut her eyes. This was very bothersome. She just could not get that orange headed male out of her head for some odd reason. Her heart was beating almost at an irregular pace very fast. Her face was flushed and her lips pouted.

What was wrong with her?

.

..

…

..

.

Orihime blinked as a loud noise and buzzing awoke her from her slumber. She tried to adjust her vision by rubbing the sleep from her eyes. A small yawn escaped her and she licked her dry lips. She looked at her night stand to see her phone making the series of catchy ring-tones. Before she could answer though, it ended, only showing the words "new voice mail".

'_A voice mail?' _she mused. She scratched her head then curled her finger around the cellphone. _'Who would be calling me this early though?'_

She flipped it open and put it against where her ear should be though the long locks of auburn hair. She could hear breathing and then the voice of her Aunt.

"…_..I swear to God if you try to hit on me again after all these years then I will cut that thing off between your-" _An silence was made for about two seconds then but then her Aunt continued. "_Oh…. I think I am on voice mail… Ok then, Orihime-chan! I'm so sorry but I won't be able to come home in another day as planned, so I'll be staying in Tokyo for another few weeks. I'm really sorry! Don't wait up, 'kay?"_

The message ended with the line going dead and the women saying if she wanted to delete it or not. Orihime had a sick feeling enter her stomach. She was use to her Aunt going off on random trips for her work, but never has she left her all alone for more then two days. But for a few weeks? She had not even given her a specific date of her return! She could be gone for months, leaving the lonely auburn haired beauty to fend for herself!

But being the good hearted person Orihime was, she would not complain. She was just too good natured for that. Crying about it would not get her Aunt to come home today or even tomorrow. She would be a good girl like always and wait it out; besides, she had to be used to it by now.

With a small yawn she got off of her bed. Her body ached from sleeping in a strange position. Her thin pajama dress was wrinkled from her tossing and turning throughout the night. She pealed the clothes off and changed into a something more suitable for her guest to see her in. She hadn't forgotten about him. Who would after almost being raped the day before? Then again it would be so like her to forget about a thing like that. But something about him was different from the rest. He hadn't tried to flirt with her in anyway, or touch her, or even really look at her.

It made her slightly happy that he hadn't leered at her in a funny way. She never liked it when people did that. When people would look at her that way, Tatsuki was usually the one to knock them out before they could even get the chance to glance in another direction. She hadn't known about men (and some women) watching her in perverse ways until her friend informed her of it.

It scared her a bit, to think people would even do that, especially in a public place such as school. Orihime had to try and think of better stuff, like the people who did not do this. She never saw Aizen do it, leer at her that is. He had always been so sweat and gentle with her. Like her, he was the most popular male in school. He had a handsome face, although he wore a thick set of black rectangular glasses. His hair was a soft, dark brown. His body was built to play sports, and he was senior class president for the third years. So he was a year older then her school wise.

It was always a daily talk of why she was not dating him. She was asked by her friends and first year girls who she barely even knew. Orihime admitted he was a nice man, always offering to walk her home every once in a while when Tatsuki was unable to. She always said she was fine with walking home alone, so he didn't pressure her to say yes.

In fact, Ichigo had been the first male to ever walk her home. He had actually sort of forced her. So what made him any different then Souske?

'_He's different… there is a different air around Kurosaki-kun. An air that kinda makes me want to always be around him….' _The beauty thought as she walked down to the other side of the house where her guest was being housed. She felt nervous for some strange reason as she stopped in front of his door. She blushed at the thought of just barging in. Maybe she could ask him what his thoughts on breakfast were. Yes, she would do that.

She knocked three times, receiving no answer in return. She opened the door, expecting him to be lying on the bed with his hair tussled and no shirt on.

'_Ah! What am I thinking!' _She flushed brightly.

But there was no male, or anyone for that manner, inside the room. The bed was neatly made and the rom clean as if no one had even slept in it. She saw a single note that was laid out for her to read. She picked it up.

_Thank you, _it said.

Why did she feel so empty?

* * *

A/N: to short! Don't like it! I'll try and update sooner with a way longer chapter!

Where has Ichigo gone? Will Hime confess her love after only knowing him for one single night? Cant wait for the next chapter either?

Review so I can get inspiration to write more then!


	3. So we meet again

Housing the Bad Boy

Chapter Three

It had been a week since she had housed Ichigo for one day and her Aunt had told her of her staying in Tokyo for a bit longer then what had first been mentioned.

She did feel lonely, but not in a majorly depressed way. Orihime had thought it was best not to inform Tatsuki of her Aunt's absence. The beauty didn't want her to worry about her, it would be better if her friend only worried about school work and her after school job, not Orihime's troubles.

Speaking of school… the beauty mused on. She looked over her homework on a table connected to the checkered styled floor. Her seat was a shiny waxed glittering booth. Customers of the shop would alert her by the bell ringing whenever they entered the café. She didn't mind the distractions, since her boss was even nice enough to let her do her school work before her usual shift.

She quickly scratched down the last answer to her work. She placed the paper back in her school bag and got up from her chair so she could change in the dressing room. A single woman dressed in the appropriate uniform smiled at her as she walked past her.

"Did you finish with your work, Orihime-san," she asked her sweetly. The girl was a bit short with dark brown hair, which was up in a bun covered by some light blue cloth. Orihime knew that the girl was about two years younger then her. She went to the local junior high along with another young boy who worked there in the café as well. She didn't talk much, but when she did it was something about Aizen Souske.

"Oh, yes I did," Orihime answered her with a whole lot more sugar covered words. Everyone in the café knew she was a naturally happy person by heart. She was never seen upset or bothered. Even when some of the older men flirted with her, she never once gave the signal of discomfort or distress. She just answered back with a small smile and a 'thank you' (but mostly because she herself did not relies they were flirting with her, she thought they were just giving her random complements). "Thank you for asking, Hinamori-san."

"Please, I have told you to call me 'Momo' before, Orhime-chan. Don't be so formal."

"Hai!"

The brunet just smiled and shooed her away to get dressed. With a small giggled, the auburn haired girl left to change her clothes. She closed the door and went over to her small locker. She did the combination and opened it to take out her clean waitress uniform. She stripped down to her panties and pulled the frilly skirt that stopped an inch above her knees up. She placed her hands and arms though the sleeves of her collared shirt and fastened the buttons. A small red tie was laid on the metal bench a foot away from the lockers. She tied it around her neck. She pulled her long hair into a high pony tail, then smiled at her small reflection from the mirror in her locker.

It looked like everything was in place.

She watched with steady eyes as customers filed in looking for seats. She headed straight for her assigned area. She could see her one of her tables full with three males. One had striking red hair tied into a high pony tail making it look like a red spiked pineapple leaves…?

'_What a strange way to put up his hair,' _she thought to herself. It was very strange for it to just stick up straight like that, too. She wondered if he had to take some time to do that every morning.

She slowly walked to the table to take their orders, but a figure got in her way. Just before losing the view of the males, she saw a bright patch of orange.

"Oi, Orihime-chan," her manager squealed. Her yellow cat like eyes stared down at her co-worker intently. She turned Orihime's body back around to the door.

"Y-Yoruichi-san!" The beauty yelped as she was being pushed awkwardly to the glass doors. "Wh-What are you doing? I have to go serve the customers!"

"Oh no you don't!" She waged a finger in the younger girls face. Yoruichi was the fiancé of the owner of the café. Her dark skin was smooth and her tattoos could be seen that was on her arm. She had the prettiest eyes Orihime had ever seen. She was tall and busty also. "I don't want you serving punk-ish looking men!"

Orihime pouted at her higher-up's words. She didn't like that she had said such a thing about people she did not even know. "But you can't say that, Yoruichi-san! You don't even know them!" She crossed her arms over her bulging chest that made its size look even bigger by one glance.

"Oh please," the tanned women egged on. "One looks about ready to murder with bright green head, another has tattoos for eyebrows, and the last looks like his face is set in a permanent frown that will cause wrinkles to grow," she exclaimed with wide, yellow eyes, "they'll eat you alive. I think they all might be in their early twenties which makes it even worse!"

"And how is that?" Orihime raised an eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure a second year high school student cannot take on three grown men, especially if the student is a girl," she added the last part sharply. "And I am not saying this to be sexist!"

"B-But-"

Yoruichi covered her mouth with one of her hands. A wicked grin grew on her thin, red lipstick covered lips. "Besides… I spied a highly liked sempai and student body hottie in the front, so I wouldn't want to keep him waiting if I were you."

"Eh?" Orihime spun her head around to see who she was talking about. No one came to mind when she was describing the person. It could be one of the older classmen who asked her on dates, which she always politely rejected because she thought it was wrong for her to go out with them if she had no feelings for them.

Her spiky haired friend flashed through her thoughts. She had always been scolded by Tatsuki after rejecting an offer to go to the movies or dinner date with someone. She had always told Orihime to at least give them a chance and that over time she may grow to have feelings for them. But Orihime always shooed that last one. She didn't really think it was possible for her to just love someone by dating. She wanted to feel it by meeting the person.

A hopeless romantic is what her friend called her.

'_Knowing me, I might never meet that person,' _Orihime thought sadly. She had already lost so much. She didn't think she could even handle ever losing the person she was in love with. She would never be able to heal all the broken pieces.

The girl blinked blankly, still not really understanding what her manager had tried to inform her of. She saw no one that looked familiar, or anyone that seemed her age for that manner. Instead, she saw families walk into be served for dinner. Small children ran in and out with excitement covering their small faces.

A finger tapped on her should. She turned around and caught a heated gaze from smoldering dark brown eyes.

Oh, if only they were a light chocolate brown, and then she'd be a happy woman.

"Senpai?" Orihime glanced behind her to see the man who would have left his student body meeting for her if she had asked him to walk her home that fateful day she met Ichigo. His hair was in the same shaggy manner it had always been in. His glasses gleamed from the afternoon sun set and his lips set in a small curve to show that he was indeed smiling. "What are you doing here?"

She got the thought that his smile was fake, a complete lie that he tried very hard to pull, but before she could ask him about it he began to speak in a formal manner to her, like he did with everyone he knew. "I came here to drop off some paper work to you since you're the vice-president of the handy-crafts club. I know the president, Ishida-san, has been absent for some time now so I thought I could bring them all to you so you could give them to him whenever it is he can come back."

He passed her a small stack of papers that were being held together with a white clip at the top. She didn't bother to try and read it, since the print was way too small for even her twenty-twenty vision to comprehend. Orihime felt sorry for Uryuu, who was the one to have to read through and sign everything in this stack.

"Thank you, Aizen-kun…" she tried not to look up at him. She feared his gaze was still heated. "I'll give this to Ishida-kun when he gets back."

His lips turned into an awkward looking try for a smile. "That's good to hear, I knew I could count on you, Inoue-san," he said softly. He turned to leave. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to write down some budget cuts for the school's funds."

She gave a small wave and watched him leave, happy that he had gone. She tried to suppress a sigh that threated to be released. Although is made her feel a tad bit guilty, she could not help but feel relief at him being gone. Aizen was a mysterious man who the girls saw as a make idol figure of their school. It was always assumed that she was dating him, and when it was found out she wasn't, the other males tried to ask her out. She didn't know what Aizen thought, but she herself felt terrible that people thought such a thing.

Her and Aizen? As a couple?

Were those people sick in the head?

Once again she was to bring up her romantic thoughts on what she wanted to find from love.

A few hours later, after her shift, Orihime walked on the side walk still musing on about her future love life.

She would imagine that her future lover would be kind and gentle. He'd tell her his words of love very single day. He'd shower with gifts even though she told him time and time again that he did not have to, but he'd keep on doing it anyway. She hoped they'd hit it off like a-

_Bam!_

She fell back onto her bum, the aftershock just about taking its toll of the beauty. She shook her head to get back in focus. Orihime looked up at see who she had hit by not paying attention to where she was going.

"I'm so very sorry…" she tried to get a better look but the persons face was covered by a long scarf. His hair was covered by a black beanie with a small skull in the middle. One thing out of all of that caught her sight was his eyes.

A warm light chocolate color.

"You-" before she could muster the rest of her sentence, he ran. Orihime was left baffled and wondering if this was the last time she was to see the man who had saved her just a few nights ago. "Wait, Kurosaki-kun!"

And she still owed him breakfast too!

.

..

…

..

.

"Wait, Kurosaki-kun!"

He ran for dear life, not wanting to have to look into those damned grey eyes he had looked into just a week prier. They reminded him to much of the past, and he would rather it be kept behind him.

The conversation that had happened just a few hours ago with his two other friends at the café was still fresh in his head. It was hard to forget something that could change where you were located for the next few months…

"_You want me to what?" Ichigo tried his best not to stand and yell. That would give them too much attention from the by-standers and families inside the café. He'd rather not like to have to tell the higher ups that he let information of their "group" slip out and have to result to killing innocent people._

'Not like it would be the first though….' _he thought dryly._

"_Shut it, Kurosaki," the red headed man sneered with his beady black eyes staring the other man down. "You got your orders, so get over it! Me and emo over here have to head back to Tokyo, so be a good boy and listen to what the leader has already told us."_

"_I'd rather not have you calling me what I am not, trash," the man with stunning green eyes spoke for the first time that evening. He had sat quietly for the whole meeting, but being referred to as "emo" once again made a vein almost pop._

"_Whatever," Renji muttered back flatly. He crossed his arms over his well-structured chest. His dark brown eyes, which were hard to look at with not feeling even a little intimidated, stared at Ichigo with something the younger man could not understand._

"_Would you quit staring at me," Ichigo grumbled. He shifted in his seat, not enjoying having both of the men's eyes on him now. _

"_I've been meaning to ask you…" Renji trailed off and shared a knowing look with the raven haired man. He nodded, asking in silence for him to continue with whatever it was he was going to stay. "Where were you the night we were scouting out the area for rival groups?"_

_He mentally cursed himself. He had not yet thought up a lie to tell them. Ichigo had not known they would ask him so late. He had honestly thought he was off the hook for staying with that girl. He had wanted to forget about her, it had not been planned. She had taken him by surprise by just running into him like that when he was supposed to be searching for that damned _thing_!_

_Ichigo would admit that she had been invading his head though out the week. He told no one of his staying and spending the night at her place, he hadn't even told anyone he had stopped searching for the object of his group's desire. If they knew, then they'd find some way to make him feel uncomfortable._

"_What's it to you?" Ichigo asked him with a touch of bitterness. He'd rather them not pry into what he does. He knew they would tell their leader, causing Orihime to get involved with them. He wasn't just going to let her off without a little something in return, whether it was money or forcing her join the group, and from what Ichigo thought, he'd want to use her as some sort of "play thing"._

_The red haired man looked at him suspiciously. He had not expected an answer like that. Renji wasn't going to force Ichigo to tell him where the hell he was, especially if it was something that could get them both in trouble. The tattooed man just hoped that his orange headed friend could keep whatever it was a secret._

"_Well, I thought you could stay there instead of wasting our money on a damn hotel to stay at while you're here." He didn't catch Ichigo's gawking. Renji tried his hardest not to look his friend in the eye. He didn't want to see the evidence that he was hiding something._

"_B-But I can't stay there!" Ichigo almost screamed at him. His fingers dug into the fabric of his black, loose fit jeans. His chocolate brown eyes widened, looking from one man to the other._

"_And why not," the green eyed man asked with a thick black eyebrow raised. His white fingers unraveled along the thin handle of the small tea cup which held black tea. The man that seemed to have no emotions could also see that their companion was hiding something very important. He also doubted it had anything to do with what they were searching for. But he wasn't the type to dig deeper for information and facts. The man kept steady, and watched his friend shift in the white wooden chair._

_The scowling man was not going to confess about staying at a beautiful auburn haired girl's house. He was not going to blab about how her guest room smelt a sweet spice and how when she sat next to him on the bed he good smell her honey shampoo she used. The way she had brushed against him during their walk to her home. Not even the way his skin burned at the touch of her small hands as they grasped onto his wet clothing when she bumped into him in that dark ally. _

_Why was he still thinking of her? Why was she carved into his skull? It hurt to think of those damn grey orbs that looked at first glance to be his mother's perfect eyes. The way her hair curled out just like hers did all those years ago._

"_Ulquiorra has a point. You stayed there in the first place, so why shouldn't you be able to stay there again from free? Don't waste money when you can get something easier." The tattooed man stood up from his seat with the raven haired man joining him. _

_They left with him only saying one last comment and Ichigo cursing loudly._

Turning a corner into an ally, hoping she would not catch up, Ichigo let out a sigh. His luck was running out and he couldn't stay with Orihime again. He tried to let Renji's last comment leave his thoughts forever.

He leaned against the brick building and closed his eyes. Another close call for him. Of all the places to run into her…

"Oh, t-there you are! Kurosaki-kun!" The beauty came huffing over to him. She bent over and laid her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. She managed to glance up and give him a weak smile. "Y-You run pretty fast."

'_Shit,' _he cursed with his face twisting into a light scowl. It was odd feeling a little happy that she had caught up with him.

"Inoue…" he managed to say without sounding baffled.

"Oh… Ummm…." She looked down, seeming very interested in her shoes. Her face was slightly pink from the run and being watched by Ichigo. Her head was jumbled up with thoughts she would rather not have. She blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"D-Do you wa-want to go g-grab a coffee?" Darn, she was stuttering like an idiot again.

"_Either stay there again, or find yourself a nice little cardboard box," Renji said before leaving Ichigo at the table alone. "Your choice, Kurosaki."_

"Yea…" Ichigo didn't look at her as he said this. The angelic girl was too busy blushing to see anyway.

'_Just ask her when you get there, no need to feel embarrassed,' _he thought. _'And if she says "no", then there is nothing you can do about it. Just hope it doesn't rain for the next few months…'_

They both walked to find a place that sold drinks. As they did, Ichigo could only think that nothing was going to change once he asked her anyway.

Right?

* * *

A/N: Done! I hope it was good enough to read my dear followers!

Thanks to all who reviewed, fav, and followed! Makes me all warm and fuzzy inside and out! =D

I tried to make it as long as I possibly could! Adding some Aizen and a few characters that will pop up every now and then! And also here to tell you that Aizen is not the bad guy in this story, as weird as that may seem. He does play a big part in this story, but not as the bad guy (yet?)!

So you can see that next chapter is what you have all been waiting for! That's right, the big question!

Someone asked if the rating will go up or not. I am not too sure on the answer yet. I was thinking about adding a lemon near the end. But I'm not sure on whether to do that or not…

Tell me if I should make the rating higher in your review? Yes, please do, or else I won't be able to read your thoughts on the story!

R&R!


	4. The Big Question

A/N: I'm back~ Very sorry for the late update, I know I said I'd update once a week, but testing and other school crap got in my way. (Darn you math teacher!) XD

So, I though updating this before my new other fic would be a good idea… So was it? Mmm?

Well, whatever, just read the darn thing! XD

* * *

Housing the Bad Boy

Chapter Four

Ichigo watched with mild amusement as the auburn haired woman devoured a full sized ice cream bowl. Drops of vanilla clung to her cheeks making her look like a cute, small child. Not in a weird pedophile way though, 'cause that would just be sick.

In his own hand, Ichigo had gotten just a plain cup of bitter black coffee. Orihime had tried to convince him into buying himself what she had ordered, but he refused. He thought it was better just to enjoy something small. But those thoughts were ruined when the high school girl had ordered the biggest bowl they could get her.

When she was done, she scooted the bowl off to the side of the table. She smiled widely at her companion for the evening. Her grey orbs shined brightly, making Ichigo debate of whether or not it was natural, or just a trick from the lights.

"So how have you been Kurosaki-kun?" the beauty asked curiously. Her legs swung back and forth underneath the table like children did when they were excited.

With his scowl still set like always, Ichigo tried to smile back. It was hard smiling for him. He hadn't done it forcefully in a while. He remembered trying to put on a happy face when he was younger and his Dad asked him if he was ok. It was after his mother died that he had to start pretending. It was hard at first, but he got use to it after a couple months. He didn't want to upset his sisters. He had to prove that if he could get over it, then so could they.

But how can you when you're the one who caused it? How can you forget when it was you who didn't stop the bullet from hitting you own mother because you were too afraid to do anything?

'_Dammit,' _he mentally cursed. This was no time to think about _that_. He had to try, try to get over it.

Try to forget about _her_ and all the things _she_ had taught him.

The smile on his thin lips felt bitter sweet. It burned a little to smile like this.

Something in the girl across from him ticked inside of her. She felt like a nerved had just popped as she looked deeper into the smile. Something was off. The warning bells in her mind were going off, telling her not to ask, not to bring it, not to wonder why his smile was so darn fake.

'_Why fake a smile?'_

"Ano…. Kurosaki-kun," Orihime muttered. Her eyelashes fluttered a bit which was watch intently by the male across from her. Her bottom lip was pushed out to pout, but then pulled back by her teeth so she could nibble on it nervously. "Is something upsetting you?"

"Eh?" He knew that by saying that it made him sound slightly stupid. But he knew he wasn't, even if she thought he was. But from her personality that he had encountered over the few times they have talked to one another, he could tell she wouldn't think of him in that way. She was much too nice to ever consider another person dumb. He could tell this much from just talking to her.

In truth, he wanted to scream out his problems to her. Tell her of the way his mother's blood was stained forever onto his soul. How he could not help her as she screamed for the pain to hurry and pass. He had the feeling she could help him in some way. Ichigo felt that the girl sitting across from him could save him from his past.

"If there is something that is upsetting you, then you can tell me," she didn't look him in the eye as she said this. Her cheeks were flamed and her hands held on tightly to her grey skirt underneath the table.

Damn… she was so much like _her_. He kept his gaze averted from hers, knowing fully well if he were to take one look, then he would confess everything.

And doing that could get her killed.

Ichigo shook his head in response. "No, I'm not upset about anything." Lying through his clenched teeth to protect a woman he didn't even know. Although, he felt like he knew her.

But it wasn't _her_. Nothing in the world could bring her back after what he had done. She was gone.

"_Ne, see Kurosaki-san! You like being covered in your mother's own blood~!"_

"Shit…" he cursed under his breath.

This didn't go unnoticed by the woman sitting across of him.

Orihime bit her bottom lip and furrowed her brows in an awkward looking fashion. She just knew something was wrong with him! It must be pretty bad if he was trying so hard to hide it from her. She bit on her tongue to hold back another question of his feelings. Some things were better left untold, rather then blurted out for the world to hear. If he wanted to keep to himself, then who was she to stop him?

She could taste the blood coming from her lower lip from biting harder then meant to. Orihime licked her bottom lip to get it off, having a metallic tangy taste on her tongue. Her strange pout just deepened.

When he looked up at her once again, she disarmed her pout and replaced it with a heartwarming smile. "Ok, Kurosaki-kun," she chirped. The melancholy from a few seconds before gone when her smile showed itself into the small café.

She pushed herself from the table and stood up, stretching her arms out. Her eyes lit up as Ichigo got up as well, grabbing for some money to pay for their orders. Orihime panicked at the sight.

"Ah! Kurosaki-kun, you don't have to pay for me!" She got closer to him, almost making her large breasts brush against his broad chest.

Ichigo scowled. "I don't think it would be proper for the woman to pay if I, the male, have money for both parties," he stated matter of factly.

The princess got the image of Tatsuki saying (more like yelling) that was a slightly sexist comment. But being the shy girl she was, Orihime just looked away with a dust of pink on her cheeks.

"It seems you always do some kind of thing that I have to repay you for, Kurosaki-kun…" she whispered loud enough for him to hear. He found her frown funny.

They walked out of the café, arms brushing against one another every so often. While they were walking still, Orihime accidently said her thought out loud.

"What could I do for you that could lift all this debt I owe you?"

Ichigo stopped, making Orihime bump into him. She shook her head and peaked up at him. His face was covered in the usual scowls she had always seen him in and his lips pierced in a line. Was this his thinking face? She found it humorous, to think such a cool punk had a thinking face!

His next move took her by surprise. He turned his whole entire body to face her. His eyes looked a bit darker then the shade of brown she had seen before, like a shadow was over them. He had put the black beanie back on his head, but still let some locks of bright orange hair be loose and go past where his eyes were.

She was about to ask what was the matter, but he beat her to talking.

"You want to know what I want in return, right?" His tone was serious. Orihime just bobbled her head up and down to show her answer eagerly. He continued. "Then I want you to let me do one little thing…"

"What is it, Kurosaki-kun?" Whatever it was, she would try her best to supply it, whether it be money or a new house. Orihime was a woman of her word, when a debt needed to be repaid, then she was going to shower them in whatever it was they wanted.

"I want you to let me live with you till I have to head back to my own home."

And of course, being Orihime, she answered him in a way that just had to be her.

"Eh?"

* * *

A/N: I actually cut the other scene out where she answers him. Of course, this chapter was scrapped like 5 times before I gave up and went:

"F*CK IT!"

… in other news, a poll was put up for the rating! Please go vote now! And also a big shout out to my fellow ppl who slap me around and bully me to update! You know who you are~! ='D

Favs- 26 (this much already? O.O)

Alerts- 36 (**sloppy kisses and bear hugz** OMGZ! I feel so happy you pushed the button! =D)

Reviews- 40 ("!" Simply speech less! How are their more of these then alerts? XD But please, keep it up~!)

Hits- 2,502 (o.O Whhhaaaaatttttt? This many people clicked and read it to the 3rd chapter? T~T I need a hug, cos that is beautiful! Thank you for clicking, even if you don't continue to read it~)

Gawd, you guys made tears in my eyes with this support~! I luvs you~~!

Now, let's play the guessing game. But I give no hints! =D

Q: What does every bad boy have besides a leather jacket?

The reviewer who gives me the correct answer will get Ichigo shaped cookies!

R&R?


	5. Dont sleep together on the first night!

_A/N: so yeah, this took me a while cause it is more of a filler then an actual chapter in my opinion. I have the next chapter already planned out, but this one just didn't sit too well for me. Oh well, I hope you guys still like it though. _

_My goal is to reach 100 reviews before chapter 9! So please review after the chapter. Thank you to all who have done so far, without them, I probably wouldn't have thought this whole story out from beginning to end and back again to edit! I go a total of 21 reviews last chapter, which threw me over the roof!_

_Congratz to those who guessed right on this, you get Ichigo shaper cookies, but I don't want to give anything away… so read and find out!_

* * *

Housing the Bad Boy

Chapter Five

People stepped around the two orange headed people, some looking annoyed that they were just standing there and others who could care less about the pair. Either way, they all walked on without giving a second glance.

Orihime's eyes were still wide with surprise at what he was asking. She had expected something more of value. Was living with her considered something of value? No, probably not. She wasn't worth anything more then a grain of rice. She was smart and your typically average high school student with an after school job.

But she was more into wondering just why he wanted to stay with her of all people. Orihime knew it was none of her business, but she really couldn't help but wonder on about it. Was it a crime to want to know the reason?

With a serious face and tightly coiled fists, she gave her answer to him.

"Of course you can Kurosaki-kun!"

Surprised that gave him such a quick answer after her look of confusion, Ichigo stared at the beauty, now being the one to sport the strange look of confusion at her answer.

He would have expected questions, maybe even be called a pervert for asking such things. He was a male, probably even a little bit older then the girl standing a few feet away from him. Her head reached to his chin. It really didn't say much though, considering he was tall for the average male.

Not really knowing what to do next, the orange headed male just gave her a brief nod. It seemed this girl was different then other girls in an extraordinary way.

"I mean really," she continued to blab on. "You have saved me from evil bad guys and even treated me to a little snack at that café!"

_Did she just say a little snack?_

"… and those darn little blue men always run around the house singing random songs. The worst part is that they can't sing that great either… Though I wouldn't tell that to them or else they might start to steal my toothbrush and pencils again!" She gave him a look of horror. "You won't tell them I told you that, right Kurosaki-kun?"

"Hmm…? Oh, yeah, I won't tell them Inoue…" He hadn't been paying attention to her rambling much. His thoughts were still stuck on the ice cream. Never had he seen someone eat that much without so much as even stopping from air. It had been as if she hadn't eaten in days.

"So yes, I have explained my reasons for you to stay," she exclaimed with a sun shining smile. "Now, let us go home."

_Home? _

The word was like a distant memory to him. He hadn't had a place to call home in years. Although he lived back at the base, it wasn't really home appropriate. A run down warehouse sends this kind of vibe. Especially when said warehouse doesn't even have a front door and all the windows are either cracked or broken.

"Home?" he whispered out loud unknowingly. Orihime's eyes widened in surprise, but she smiled none the less. She didn't like how he sounded melancholy.

"Of course, Kurosaki-kun!" Her body turned to face him once again. Orihime tugged on his sleeve to pull him along with her. When that didn't seem to work, she went for his hand and intertwined their fingers together. She tried to hide the blush she now sported. "Your home is mine. And besides, we need to hurry and get you settled in."

And so the two went off to find a ride, she still held his hand as they walked. Orihime felt as though if she let go, then she would never feel such warmth from another person again. Ichigo didn't seem to mind, so she continued on.

He stopped when he remembered something important and ended up being the one to drag her over to an alley. Orihime gave him a confused look, but he kept going into that direction anyway.

Her eyes were greeted by a lone motorcycle. She gasped as the metal machine shined with little light in the closed in area of the alley way. She circled it with Ichigo chuckling at her child like wonder.

"It's so shiny!" She exclaimed and let her fingers brush against the cool metal of the bike.

"Well," Ichigo start, amused by her reaction to it. "I cleaned it up before bringing it all the way here. So of course it's going to look clean. I'm just surprised that the guy who gave it to me let me bring it all the way here."

"Someone gave this to you?" Orihime asked.

"Uh… yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck while his cheeks took on a dark hue of pink. "I guess you could say this guy was my teacher. He was the one who taught me how to fight and defend myself."

Her eyes sparkled as she ran up to him; her breasts flush against his hard chest. Ichigo's blush deepened, but Orihime didn't seem to notice or care.

"Aww! So your teacher gave this to you? How nice!"

"He thought I earned it, well, at least that was what he had said… So he made it for me."

"He made it? Oh, that's even better Kurosaki-kun! To think he had put so much work into this just for you! He must care for you a lot, ne?"

He cleared his throat, clearly still embarrassed that he had liked the way her breasts felt against his chest. "I guess he does… So anyway Inoue, how about we go… uh… home?"

Orihime clapped her hands together. "Of course!"

It got silent as both waited for the other to say something.

Ichigo raised his brows. "What are you waiting for? Get on."

"Get on what?"

He sighed. "The bike, Inoue."

"Oh…" She glanced at the bike, then back to him. "You want me to get on the bike?'

"Yes, the bike." Without waiting for what she had to day next, he picked her up and put her on the back seat. He climbed on himself and let the engine roar. Oh how he loved the feeling.

Orihime stayed quiet (still surprised he had picked her up like that, though she had loved the way it made her shiver) until the bike roared to life. She felt a slight vibration in a place she would rather not say out loud or think about. A small squeak escaped her lips as it went into motion. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

At first Ichigo blushed at the contact, but then warmed up to it as he felt her head lean on to his back. He still sported the blush, but was fine with it as he drove to her house.

When the roads were empty, he speeded up and made Orihime squeal. He laughed and she did too. Her hair whipped around her face and she loved the way the air felt hitting her skin. She also enjoyed being so close to him. When he sped up, she used it as the excuse to hold on tighter.

The ride came to a stop when they reached their destination. Orihime didn't really wonder how Ichigo had still known where she lived; it was more thinking over how she was going to deal with seeing him almost every morning.

They got off and she couldn't help but notice a small live was engraved into the bike. She assumed it was something Ichigo's teacher had put since he was the one to make it. A mark of owner ship she had guessed.

"_Heavenly Chain Cutting the Moon"_

.

..

**…**

..

.

Orihime brushed her wet auburn locks with shaking hands. She felt cold and a little confused as to where her mind was going.

As soon as they got to the mansion, Ichigo said he should probably take a shower and get settled in like she had said. He had asked if he was going to stay in the same room or not. He wanted to know if there were any type of rules in the house and everything about it. Orihime had gone through and explained there were no house rules and that she had a different room for him this time.

At first, she was blushing and thinking about how all his questions were something a complete gentleman would ask her. It was hard to believe such a punk could have such a soft and gentle personality. Looking at him she thought he was just any other bad boy, but she was wrong.

Looks could be deceiving, as they say.

She had thought on about this for a few more minutes, but then his new bedroom came into the picture. It was the room right next door to hers.

It was her brother's room.

The room still contained a bed, a dresser, flat-screen television, brown leather couch, and modern style. There was a door that connected her room and his room. She had used it when she was younger to climb into bed with Sora during storms. Orihime had liked the warmth his body gave off as she fell into slumber in his caring arms, whispering a sweet little lullaby.

Orihime had loved her brother, but it seemed fate had different plan for them. He had died, she had lived. There wasn't a day in the seven years he was gone that she didn't blame herself. For the first month she refused to come out of her room, no matter how much her Aunt pleaded and tried to reason with her. Orihime was stubborn and a bit bratty after her brother's death. Sometimes she blamed herself and others she blamed him for dying.

She would scream and cry herself to sleep or not even get to sleep while doing so. On the door connecting the two rooms were scratch marks from where she had clawed at in anger and fear of even thinking of entering the room next door.

This was one of the reasons she had decided to let Ichigo stay in _that _room. She would never be tempted to go in there. She feared the room. Too many memories to think back to inside of it. The only reason she knew what was in it was because neither her nor her Aunt dared to even crack the door open. She was aware that the maids still went in there to clean, but she was never home when they did so.

They knew better.

Orihime barely remembered her father. Her brother would tell her stories before bed about hoe he had been a brave man, fighting off dangers alongside his family when the sun set. She assumed he had been a policeman, serving his town.

As for her mother, she had been a kind spirit working hard for her children. They had moved to Karakura in hopes of escaping memories of her father. Sora declared he would do anything to protect them, but then their mother died.

Although she had a no memory of her father and only a little of her mother, Orihime loved them. Both had died to protect something, just as Sora had all those years ago by protecting her.

She shook her head, trying to dismiss such sad thoughts. Through all these hard ships, she still had a reason to smile like Tatsuki, her other friends, Yoruichi-san, her Aunt, and a new member to make her smile.

_Kurosaki-kun!_

.

..

**…**

..

.

Ichigo frowned as he heard rain pelt against the window of his new room. He had never been a frown of rain and never would be. The sound annoyed him to no end and would make it difficult to sleep tonight.

He plopped down on to the bed and stripped off his jacket and then his shirt. He felt too tired and lazy to take his pants off. So maybe he would go ahead and get some sleep…

A loud wave of thunder interrupted his thoughts and made him jump. A scream soon followed after, coming from the door that connected his and Orihime's rooms.

A protective feeling over took him and he immediately walked over to the only force separating them with a deep scowl set into place.

He turned the knob and entered the room quietly. He was met with complete silence which bothered him. He got in deeper until he spotted her bed only a few feet away in the dark room. He squinted to see if she was there, happy to see a lump underneath the thick covered tossing and turning.

Ready to leave, he stopped in place when a low moan of pain came from the sleeping beauty. He debated on whether or not to actually go over to her bed and check or go ahead and leave…

His damn heart got the better of him.

Her hair framed her face giving her doll like features. Skin so perfect it glowed with the moonlight. Her breath hitched every once in a while showing she was having a nightmare of some sort. Ichigo caressed her face with the back of his hand, feeling the smooth skin.

His face grew dangerously closer to hers, plump lips looking so tempting. His hot breath tickled her nose and made her calm down a bit at the feeling of warmth.

"…so warm…" she murmured in her sleep. Ichigo gave a small smile, feeling better that she was still herself even in her dreams. Now that she was ok, he turned to leave, but something yanked at his arm. He glanced behind him to see Orihime holding on to the source of such warmth, tugging him into the bed.

He gave out a small yelp as he was pulled underneath the covers. Orihime snuggled underneath his chin and was rubbing her assets against his naked torso with the thin fabric of her night gown. His skin twitched and heated, his want was beginning to show and he couldn't decide if he hated or loved it.

Orihime's iron grips, he realized, wasn't going to be letting go anytime soon. So with a sigh he decided to stay and wait it out. But it was when she wrapped her arms around his waist, that he knew he was set for the night and gave up on his plans. So he stayed and was going to hurry and leave her arms in the morning so as not to embarrass her.

In a matter of minutes, sleep over took him.

.

..

**…**

..

.

When Orihime's eyes fluttered open the next morning after her alarm went off, she met complete darkness and something smooth and warm. She got in deeper, not wanting to get out of bed after feeling such a sensation.

But then it groaned.

She squeaked and pushed at it, making it fall off the edge of her Queen sized bed. It hissed in pain and she covered herself with her blanket, not wanting it to see the skimpy night dress Tatsuki had bought for her last Christmas.

Orihime looked over the bed and found a half-naked Ichigo scrambling for the door dividing their rooms.

She screamed with a red face, embarrassed.

* * *

_The goal for this chapter is a get a number close to the reviews from last time (I wanna hit at least to 80 this time), so please send me your thoughts, comments, praises, help, constructive criticism, spell checking, plot thoughts, and love. Thank you so munch!_


End file.
